


Night, night

by tattsandfond (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dandelions, Don't Judge Me, Late at Night, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tattsandfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sad. Sad beyond means. But Harry is always there. Always.</p><p> </p><p>(Based on the song 'Through The Dark'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night, night

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING. READ.

**_Louis' POV_ **

I just sit there, my bottom freezing to the cold pavement. I don't want to get up. This is all the alone time I have. I need to recollect my thoughts and most importantly, me. I feel broken inside. The strings inside me, may just break, with all these thoughts running in my mind. My mind must be tired. Burying my face in my cold palms does not do any help. My mind, I think, tried to gather, rather impatiently, happy thoughts to make itself a shield, from all the negativity trying to break it. I just can't. Want kind of a mess have I got myself into? It's irreparable. My hands get wet all of a sudden, my eyelids feel heavy. I probably look miserable. It's dark out here, a single lamppost glowing above me. Probably, this setting is making me sad.

I make a quick decision to somehow push my sad-self out of this hellhole. I prezzurize my knees with my hands and I push myself up. My back hurts. My hair is in a disheveled state. My lungs push out a large volume of air, immediately. I walk down the dimly lit, empty alley. It is really very isolated. Flashing images of my past, again, prevails in the corner of my eye. I can't seem to push it away.

How I seem to people, is funny. I push them all away, from my happiness, from my sorrow, yet here I am, not able to push away my past.

I keep walking till I notice a whole lot of dandelions on the side of the road. They're so tender and soft just like him. Sometimes, I tend to think, that I'm the cause of all this mess. I don't deserve him. But he, he deserves the world. Me? I can't give him the world, and yet, he's still here, holding on to me, through thick and thin. I don't know how, but he just, he just... deserves everything good in the world.

Without even sparing another thought, I walk towards one of the dandelions and I pluck one. I examine it carefully. Its tufts are so delicate nd smooth but look at it, it's fragile. It can break away anytime. Maybe life is just like that. You don't know when you're gonna break away and I think I'm having my moment right now. The thought makes me sad and a tad scared too. I remember the first time I blew out a dandelion.

**_*20 years ago*_ **

"Mommy what's dis? It luks sho shoft!"

"It's a dandelion dear."

"Can I pluck one?"

"But it will hurt them right, dear?"

"Aww... yes, but can I touch them?"

"Go on!"

"It's so soft!"

"Blow them out, sweetie!"

"Oh, okay! One, two..."

"Wait! But you need to make a wish darling!"

"I have one! I have one!"

"Go on then.."

"Mm.. mm.. oomph!"

"Mommy! It's floating! It's flying!"

"Hahah! What did you wish for baby?"

"I wished that that I would become famous some day and then I'll take care of you!"

"Aww... sweetie! C'mere."

He felt like never letting go.

♡♡

I could feel my eyes tearing up. I couldn't care to see it. How easier was life back then. My heart clenched on to my past. What if I never met him? What if I never gave my heart away? It would've been all sunshine now. But the thing is, we don't vision the future when we make decisions, do we? I try my best to keep telling myself everyday that he was the best decision I ever made. The best. Sometimes, I wander off thinking whether if this all worth it, worth fighting for. I'm in a conflict with myself. I blow off the dandelion, wishing and hoping that we both will get out this mess alive, together. That's all I want.

I don't hesitate. It's 2 A.M, but I want him. I punch his number into my phone and place it near my ear. The phone sheds out vibrations for a few seconds before I hear the voice I fell for.

"Baby?" his voice rasped.

"I'm just not okay, not okay." I say, my voice failing me.

"Boo what happened?" His voice becomes more stern and concerned.

"Sing for me, H. Sing, I miss you too much."

"No. You tell me, where are you? It's 2 A.M., it must be freezing! Where are-"

"Sing for me, please?" I beg.

"Where are you, Lou?"

"I'm in the neighborhood called depression, Haz. It's very sad here."

"Lou, I'm coming , I'm catching a flight, I don't care, where are you?"

"Haz, please. Just listen to me alright? I just needed to to listen to your voice. I'm alright. Lend me a song, baby."

"You're not okay."

"Oh, goddamn! I'm not okay! I admit it, alright? You! You, were the best thing that's ever happened to me, Haz, it's just... I forget and I keep forgetting everyday! I'm an idiot, Haz. It's all because of me. This mess, it's bec-"

 **_"You tell me that you're sad and lost your way,_ **  
**_You tell me that your tears are here to stay, but I know you were only hiding, and I just wanna see ya."_ **

"Haz, I.."

_**"You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain and I can see your head is held in shame, and I just wanna see your smile again, see your smile again."** _

**_"But don't burn out, even if you scream and shout, it'll come back to you and I'll be here for you."_ **

"Baby... I.."

 _**"Oh, I will carry you over, fire and water for your love, and I will hold you closer, hope your heart is strong enough.** _  
_**When the night is coming down, on you... We will find a way..."** _

" _ **Through the dark."**_ I finish.

After a long pause of me trying to comprehend my tears,  
"You okay now? I panicked a bit too much I think.." I hear him say.

"Thank you, thank you for coming into my life, H. It's just... It's just... this shit is too exhausting and overwhelming. Thank you for standing by me, always."

"Okay now, don't make me sing Drag Me Down!" I hear through his light chucking.

"It's alright. I wouldn't mind listening to your voice for hours tho..."

"Nope! I'm going to sleep now... don't get all too emotional with me." (even though he likes it.)

"I won't okay? I'll stay strong for you, hmm?"

 

"Okay."

"Okay."

"G'night, mate."

"Mate? I'm breaking up with you!"

"Okay! Okay! G'night bub, boo, sweetheart, darling, fluffybum, sweetcheeks! I love you!" He says dragging the 'you' before the line goes dead.

I take my next step with content and happiness. He stands by me. He loves me. I love him and maybe that's all we need. I found my home in him just like the stars belonged to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotional rollercoaster.  
> P.S. I died from feels writing this. I finished it from the other side. Btw the dandelion was based off Louis' instagram post and this whole story's setting was based on the late night stroll he had.


End file.
